Brat Cartman 2: Oh Brother
by kennyfan98
Summary: Sequel to Brat Cartman. Brat is tired of playing around. He's picking his victims off one at a time. Who will be the one who stops him?
1. Alive

This is the sequel to Brat Cartman that I know everyone wants to see. So, tis is the first chapter and I hope you like it.

*****************************************************************************************************

The evnts take place 1 week after the story.

*****************************************************************************************************

Stan and Kyle are on their cell phones.

Stan: How much onger do we have to be grounded for?

Kyle: Just another week.

Stan: I made plans to meet Wendy at the mall, but noooo, I got grounded just for killing Cartman's little brother.

Kyle: Yeah, Ike's been a little shaken up. Listen to this.

Kyle hand Ike the phone.

Ike: Brat Cartman is still alive. I can sense it. He just escaped from the graveyard a wee ago. Go! Now!

Ike hands Kyle the phone.

Stan: Dude, that is f**ked up right there.

Kyle: Yeah, I think it dates back to when he was three and he saw Billy Mayes. ey, that reminds me, has anyone ever found Cartman?

It's complete silence. Cuts to Cartman in his room kicking at his door trying to stand up.

Kyle: Oh, fatass deserves what's coming to him.

Stan: Ahh, well good night.

Kyle: Night.

The next morning Kenny wakes up.

Kenny: Ahhh! What te hell just happened?

A doctor is in his room.

Docter: Kenny, you were dead for 1 week. I don't know how you came back to life.

Kenny's mom comes in the room.

Kenny's mom: Oh, he does it all the time. Kinny, are you okay?

Kenny: Whatever, I'm going to school.

At High school:

Kenny goes to his locker over neer Stan and Kyle.

Stan: There you are Kenny. I was starting to wonder how long you'd ditch for.

Kenny: I didn't ditch! I was dead for a whole week, isn't that a record?

Kyle: No, I'm pretty sure you were dead for like a year once. Oh, well see you in class.

Kyle and Kenny walk into math class.

Mr. Garrison (now their high school teacher): Kenny, where have you been!?

Kenny: I've been dead.

Mr. Garrison: Oh, that's the lamest excuse in the book! You have a week's worth of homework you could be doing. God, of all the McCormick's why did I have to end up with Kenny.

Kyle: Mr. Garrison, there are ony three McCormicks and if you saw them-

Mr. Garrison: Kyle, you have detention!

Kenny: Hey what the f-

Mr. Garrison: Kenny, you too!

Detention is over at 5:00.

Kyle walks into his house.

Mrs. Broflovski: Kyle where have you been?

Kyle: Detention, for speaking up.

Mrs. Broflovski: Your brother has been having some nervous breakdowns.

Kyle: Ike are you okay?

Ike is pulling out his hair.

Ike: He's coming! He's coming Kyle!

*****************************************************************************************************

AN: This next part is about a character I made up and his sister. The brother is Ike's age and his sister is Kyle's age and she's a punk. They live next door to Kyle. The boy is Tim George Barge and his sister is Tiffiny Heather Barge.

*******************************************************************************************************

Tim walks into Ike's room.

Tim: Hey Ike.

Kyle: There, go play with Tim.

Ike walks out of the room and Kyle walks into his room and slams the door. Kyle starts working on his homework.

Kyle: Dammit, why does high school have to be so hard!?

Kyle's phone rings. It's Ike.

Kyle: What Ike?

Ike: Kyle, Tim and I met up with some friends and-

Kyle closes his phone.

Kyle: Ike just can't get crazier.

Kyle's door opens and Brat is at the entrance.

Brat: I'm picking my victims off one by one.

Kyle: Ahhh! He was right! Ike was right!

Brat: I'm not screwin' around like last time.

Brat pulls out a knife.

Brat (in whispers): Where's Ike?

Kyle: I'll never tell you!

Brat: There's no escape.

Kyle: Yes there is.

flashback:

Cartman: Dude, I really hate Journey, espiacially Don't Stop Beleivin'. It makes no sense.

room:

Kyle turns on his boom box.

_Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere._

Brat is covering his ears.

Brat: Stop the music!

Kyle runs out of his room.

His mom is dead.

Kyle: Looks like I'm not grounded.

******************************************************************************************************

AN: Victims: Mrs. Broflovski

Hope you liked it. The race for reviews is still on! Send in those reveiws. Right now the score is 10-14. I'm losing. I'm talking to you, AnimeMixDJ, DnnyBy and all of you others on my side. I have to beat my sister!


	2. Escape

AN: Where we last left off, Brat had killed Mrs. Broflovski. He's taking his victims off one by one.

***************************************************************************

Kyle runs over to Stan's house.

Kyle: Stan! Dude, we have to get out of here.

Stan: Out of where?

Kyle: South Park, where else do you think?

Stan: How do we get there?

My mom is dead, we could use her car.

They drive over to Keny's house.

Stan: Kenny, let's go!

Kenny: Get me the hell out of here.

They drive to Butters' house.

Butters: Oh hey fella's.

Kyle: Butters, we have to leave.

Butters: I can't leave, my parents would-

Kenny: Butters, you're 15. We've all been grounded once. Time to be a man!

Butters: I already had my first kiss 6 years ago.

Stan: No, he means stepping up to the plate.

Butters: What plate?

Kyle: Butters, get in the god damn car.

Butters goes in the car.

The go to Cartman's house.

Stan: Cartman?

Kyle: Things couldn't get worse.

They walk into Cartman's house but his bedroom door is locked. Kyle picks the lock. He rips the tape off Cartman's mouth.

Cartman: Oh my god, you guys! Where are we going?

Kyle: To Denver.

Cartman: Count me in.

Kyle: Fine, let's go.

Kyle starts driving the car.

Stan: Dude be careful, you don't have your driver's permiyt yet.

Kyle What's the worst that could happen?

A cop drives over to Kyle. Kyle pulls over.

Cop: License and registration please.

Kyle: It's right here.

Kyle leans down the punches the cop. He speeds of and the cop starts shooting the car.

Stan: Dude, you're going to get us killed.

Kyle drives past Ike who is coming out of the sewer.

Ike: Kyle!

Kyle drives past him.

Ike: Crap.

Kyle drives into Denver then runs out of gas.

The cop pulls off a mask. It's Brat.

Brat: There's nowhere left to run.

Brat shoots Butters.

Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Stan: Ahhhh!

*****************************************************************

**AN: I don't feel as if this story is as good as the last one. Guys, I need your help. The score for reveiws is 14-19. I need 6 reveiws now! Please, anyone, I don't care! Just anyone! **


	3. Denver

Brat: Alright, I'm tired of screwin' around. You are gonna get out of this car or you're going to die.

Kyle: Make me.

That's when they all knew Kyle was the next to go. Though it wasn't clear how Kenny managed to survive this long. I mean, he was known for dying. But there was something about Kyle that made Brat pull down his gun and walk away.

Stan: Dude, what did you do?

Kyle: He couldn't kill the brother of someone he once and I mean once befriended.

Cartman: What do we do now?

Kyle: We rock this town!

Stan: Wouldn't it be smart to get the hell outta here?

Kyle: Yeah, that makes sense. I mean, what if a real cop comes?

Kenny: Just the more reason to go to that conveniently located five passanger air plane.

Everyone jumps in except Kenny who stops a car and then punches a guy and forces him to steer the air plane.

Guy: I can't steer an airplane!

Kenny pushes his head against the car.

Kenny: You don't talk to me that way!

Kenny puts a gun up to his head and shoots him.

Cartman: Wait, Kenny never had a gun... he's my maniacal brother!

Kenny pulls off his parka and it's Brat Cartman. Kenny drives up and puls off a mask and it's Kenny.

Kyle: Where did everyone get all these masks?

Kenny: Come on!

They all jump onto the motorcycle and go all the way to Los Angeles.

Kyle: Remember, Cartman, when we had to go here on our big wheels?

Cartman: Yeah, you were really a pain in the ass.

Kyle: Shut the hell up, fat boy!

*************************************************************************************

List of deaths: , Butters, Road Guy


	4. Flyer

Kyle, Kenny, Stan and Cartman all are flying in an airplane that Kenny can fly.

Kyle: Hey look, Vegas, let's stop here!

Stan: No, dude. You know Brat's gonna be there.

Cartman: Who cares?

Kenny: Alright.

Stan: Fine.

They all go to Jack in the Box.

Kyle: Did you hear about those four kids who died from eating these?

Kenny: For me, that's ironic.

They all stare at Kenny for a few minutes but he doesn't die.

Cartman: Weird.

They all go to pay and they see Brat and he stabs Stan. Stan fives

Stan: Figure them out soon.

Kyle turns on his iPod.

_Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it. Anyway you want it!_

Kyle and Kenny run into a Holiday Inn. They get a room and look at the map.

Kyle: 4 paces back from a black horse and a cherry tree vs. first.

Kenny: I got it! The fourth word back from the first verse of the line Black Horse and a cherry tree!

Kyle: Power up the iPod!

Death List: Mrs. Broflovski, Butters, Car guy, Stan


End file.
